Episode 1474 (26th July 1990)
Plot Joe is in a good mood as it is completion day on 3 Demdyke Row. It is Rachel's last day of school and she tries to persuade Annie to let her borrow her car. Annie tells her that she has to get good grades in her exams first. Zoe is preparing for her graduation, but there is no sign of Frank. Dolly is busy clearing up at Home Farm after Frank's drunken evening with his friends. Kim phones to see where Frank is and Dolly presumes that he has already set off. She then receives a call from a friend of Frank's, Terry Prince telling her to come and collect Frank from his hotel - he is hungover and realises that he has missed Zoe's graduation. Joe's solicitor phones and tells him that he has got squatters in 3 Demdyke Row and that this will hold up the sale. Dolly covers for Frank by telling Kim that his car has broken down somewhere on the borders. Joe storms round to 3 Demdyke Row and tells Archie to clear out. Henry is pleased to hear that Amos can come home. Zoe graduates, but regrets that her father is not there. Nick tells Elsa that he is staying put in 3 Demdyke Row and that he wants her to marry him. She says yes. Frank is depressed at missing Zoe's graduation, but he is grateful to Dolly. Amos arrives home to a warm welcome from The Woolpack regulars, he becomes very emotional. Henry breaks the news to him that he cannot smoke his pipe. Joe tells Kathy that Nick and Archie are refusing to leave 3 Demdyke Row. Archie changes the locks on the front door. Rachel is pleased to have finished school. Kate tells her that she has got an interview with Chris Tate for the receptionist job. Archie talks to a farrier at Home Farm. He is disillusioned to find out that horse shoes are now bought ready made and that a gas powered furnace is used. Frank tries to explain to Dolly why he started drinking again. He tells her that he spent years drinking with his boxing friends and used to stay away from his family for days at a time until Chris had an accident and he wasn't there. He vowed to stop drinking and managed to stay off the booze until Jean's illness. He tells Dolly that he promised Kim that he would never drink again. Dolly and Frank vow that the previous night will remain their secret. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Bill Whiteley - Teddy Turner *Archie - Tony Pitts Guest cast *Terry Prince - John Hallam *Farrier - Glen Kinch Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Field, farmhouse kitchen and yard *Victoria Cottage - Front room *University of Edinburgh - Outside, korridor and graduationhall *Home Farm - Sitting room and kitchen, grounds, garden and yard *The Old Bridge Hotel - Bedroom *3 Demdyke Row - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 4 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 15th October 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD